Schadenfreude Slip
by Swagga
Summary: Rabi’s bitter and Kanda’s Kanda. When the two converge under such conditions only hostility can be expected. YAOI: RaviKanda , CONTAINS: Bloodplay, language, sexual interaction…and whatever else I might add R


_Schadenfreude Slip_

As he would soon grow old amongst them, books were Ravi's compassionate ally feeding him information and satisfying extraordinary needs. Fear, fantasy, happiness, discomfort. They could all be found on pages in black and white, lacking in its given form but fusing together nerves forcing the mind to create metal images, ideas. Complex and abstract things could be concentrated into print and then formulated into real-time emotion. The power of word was simply ridiculous. Those that harness it most certainly must have the world's puzzle completed on elegant platter.

However, for those who indulge in books, language and their greatness, there were others who did not share such a sentiment...Obviously, at least. It was impossible to completely disown that which "civil" communication is built on. Then of course, there were those who stood in a middle-line, receiving the best-of-both-worlds. Ravi stood here. Straddling the thin bump that served as a border between graceful prose and hideous poppycock. This, he thought, was the best.

The old man whom he would one day replace and surpass had been reminding him lately more than ever of his grammar saying things like _"Good speech shows excellence in a man." _or more commonly _"It's disgusting. An elegant vocabulary would straighten you up nice."_ which was oxymoronic in Ravi's opinion since the old man didn't have as strict a tone as the one he was forcing upon the boy anyway.

It just happened, that on a hot day when bookman was becoming increasingly stingy with Ravi, —to the point that the normally light-hearted red head would scowl at anything that moved— that he, the irritated young man, would come into a bothersome meeting with a certain hard faced, long haired exorcist.

"Get up." Kanda's voice filled Ravi's room with its bitter symphony that scratched at the walls looking for escape, but eventually, quickly, found refuge as screaming banshees in Ravi's ears.

The tired man who was being plagued by his, and this is used loosely, _companion's_ harsh tone sat up from his bed. A growl played in his throat but his lips formed a simple frown. Eyes closed as a sigh escaped, "You want?" he asked. What a hiss in his voice, Kanda felt as though he were being offended. This made the samurai's lip snarl and he cocked his head lightly, eyes pulled wide with disbelief that someone would disrespect him.

"Excuse me?" He'd give that insolent shit another chance.

Ravi rolled his eyes and kicked his legs over the side of his bed, standing with his hands in his slacks, shoeless, and just an open white button-up shirt covering his skins, eyepatch covering half the wickedness that shone from his eyes. "What the hell do you want _Yuu-chan_?" The words, especially the name, were tight and pulled from his tongue in vicious a warmth. This was it. This is what he needed, a nice little pissy Kanda to wrench his day into all sorts of chaos. _Come on temper. Flare up like you always do._

Kanda's hand twitched his Mugen dangerously close to becoming an unsheathed weapon. _What the hell did he want_? That little dipshit must not have been in the right mind. And neither was Kanda as he offered Ravi one last chance to pick up his marbles.

"Keep that snotty tone and I'll slit you throat, got it you little fuck?" Kanda retorted hotly. They stared at each other with wildfire in their veins, each burning all logical and civil option or conversation from their body's will. The already warm environment scorched with malice that set everything their eyes could see aflame, which was mostly each other.

Ravi exhaled sharply and took a step forward only to be caught by the light speed of Kanda's faithful sword. Its blade found a nook in Ravi's shoulder and with a slight twist easily made it's way though his shirt and onto his bare flesh. The weapon was non-existent against the anger heated skin in the boy's mind, resulting in a minimal but effective reaction: a smirk.

Yes, that's what made Kanda click. That smirk…that _unholy _little facial contraction was a challenge. And look whose face held this filthy expression. He was mocking him. Averagely that fire soaked head of a boy would have retracted or even cowered away, shrugging off the happening with an apologetic joke. Kanda had grown used to this game. He'd attack and they'd fall. He wasn't one who enjoyed to surprises either (Or _allowed_ himself to enjoy at least; however, that's a different tale). He had given the warning now was time for punishment. Like said in a game of hide and seek: _Ready or not here I come_.

Yuu pushed the tip of his sword into Ravi's firm shoulder with a soft grunt and flinch from his opponent. The point pierced and bubbled up a nice blood flow to paint the pale skin from which it escaped a pretty red and continued its reign along the sword and white shirt spreading dramatically, pulsing like some disgusting worm or a falling raindrop, clinging to anything before its ultimate doom. Kanda's look was serious and stone. He'd go deeper…he would.

Only a slight stinging pain was the consequence for defying Kanda's warning sword, for as it entered him, that small pain was countered by quite a rush of adrenaline. Such a strong pulse dripped into his heart he had to, and he did, that is, push back. He fought the cut and created a gash sighing quick, deep, wet sighs as he did so. Ravi only looked away from Kanda to view the result of his actions. It was supposed to hurt more. It had before. However, the electrical impulse that tried to contact him was being blocked by receptors of a different kind. Pleasure. A _teasing_ pleasure, and right then Ravi made up his mind. He now had a goal for Yuu Kanda. Seeing that man on his knees would be all he needed. Knocking Kanda off his high-horse would feel _so_ _fucking_ _good_. Just a taste of that submission…yeah, that'd calm him down. Not until then.

The hand on the puncturing end of Kanda's sword shocked the long haired gent and _he_, he…the stubborn and _unyielding_ Kanda pulled away. The tip of his Mugen drew a line of blood on the floor with a sour hiss at its owner, pulsing with an electrifying craving that both it and Kanda shared: _Ravi_. It was a simple, primal instinct. Kanda's protective area had been breached and now, in order to set an example (To who? He wasn't sure, and it didn't matter) he had to attack. But now that he had done just that, there was no other line of action that he could muster, besides bashing Ravi's skull in.

"Yo—" But Kanda's reaction, though almost immediate despite his thoughts, was entirely too slow for Ravi's drugged up reflexes acting completely on any whim the bleeding body thought up. A clatter from the fallen sword lying out of arms reach, the knot of his ponytail pushed into the door which slammed closed behind him and consequentially dug into the back of Kanda's head which didn't do anything to help the painfully pointed bitch of an apple that retreated sharply into Kanda's throat, blocking the air from his lungs significantly with a heavy gasp.

Ravi's hand gripping Kanda's throat was a sweet, _sweet_ victory for the grinning mischief-maker, but it wasn't what he wanted, it was _not_ what he had settled on. He was barely there. This bastard would be crying when he was done. Yeah, Ravi would make those eyes burn with hot crisp tears, and they'd continue to fall until they met his malice flavored tongue. Seeing Kanda in submission. _Kanda_. It was a fairy tale that would come true. And here the twisted exorcist spoke:

"Such intent to draw my blood Kanda…?" the phrase slid from Ravi's teeth squeezing every microscopic bit of delicious insanity from his blistering voice, "I've had it with those tight assed comments of yours. Next time you bring your sword against me, you're dead."

What was this, crawling power that engulfed his gut like a woman's embrace? That seized him into such a state of desire, such a fit of fury blending with the natural drugs of his body he could barely control the bursting impulses within? Ravi felt like he was going to puke right then but then looked at Kanda. Taking him in for the first time:

His hands were writhed in gorgeous unnatural positions that deserved attention, applause even for giving such a pleasant giggle up Ravi's spine. Those poor digits. Begging, _screaming_ for oxygen, for blood, for un-stifled movement. That's how Kanda needed to look. Pleading, and open, as innocent as dangerous, bucking and thrashing about roughly. Ravi's eyes moved up towards Kanda's face. Now this…_this_, was truly amusing. Hair so black it turned blue crawling over his shoulder tempting to take over its forcibly outstretched neck, trying to move Ravi's hand from its horrifying position. Eyes forcing themselves to Ravi, glaring, but obviously hoping that the slight tinge of fear in their corners met with the red-head's heart. It didn't.

Yes…this was all nice _so_ nice, but those lips. Oh _god_ those lips were the best feature. Thin were their appearance averagely, pulled into some childish growl or turn, but now —and here Ravi's eye, no, his body shone and shivered with a gloriously beautiful excitement— now those lips sat plump, silken with the lightest coat of saliva, open more than slightly and pumping short spastic breaths into the air. This was, it had to be, pure beauty.

Ravi's expression turned from that adorably malicious grin to a look of curiosity and this wasn't any child like wonder. This awe festered up in the back of his strained throat, it pooled in his mind, and as it made a connection it tainted itself with perverted suggestions that had been suppressed for far too long.

Oh _God_…he was delicious. Those lips _were_ so positively bitter that they tasted only the slightest bit sweet, teasing Ravi to take them in fully.

Kanda's tongue convulsed in mouth, one breath stopping in its tracks and pushing the part in his throat to slide, scratching his throat, knotting his breaths and shoving a heart into the mix all at once. Such painful action danced in his throat it made this connection with Ravi especially sore. Kanda's bottom lip was the first victim. It was taken in between warm teeth pulling at the supple skin, snatching blood from where ever it may have been to rush into his face. He could feel it. Whether it was Ravi's quiet moan or the rose across his cheeks, or even the light-headed feeling, he could feel the discomfort in the sweltering heat of the moment. He managed to bring a few fingers around Ravi's free hand, digging his oddly long nails into his aggressor's tender wrist making both party's hiss.

Ravi felt the hand on his; those contorting fingers were itching to get inside of him and did so quite crassly. Nevertheless it made him cringe as the vein being broken moved and cried with Kanda's nails. The hand upon the other male's throat eased up remarkably but only to travel to slam into Kanda's shoulder holding up the panting body that would most definitely fall to the floor if let go. Nails escaped the interior of the other's body and words were exchanged.

"Today you will die just for me." said Ravi's breath, heavy and slow as he calmed his sudden urge that had taken him over. That pleasure was still around. It was boiling slowly at the bottom of his abdomen in his loins. Clutching him tightly causing Ravi's most center of his back to tingle and pinch him. The pain, if it even was pain he felt, was ridiculously pleasant. A hand held the exorcist, and the other, the wounded one, fell up to his mouth.

"Get your _fucking_ hands off of me you sadist bastard." Kanda growled in one forced breath. His arms were both, slightly limp and heavy. Saliva both his and Ravi's sucked into his mouth. He was breathing now, irregularly but it was still breathing thank _God_.

"Still so bold. You're such a damn child." Ravi said smirking. As Kanda's bark increased Ravi's receded. All he wanted to do was irritate the hell out of the guy, and then break him. The word "_fucking_" in Kanda's speech however did excite the red head in the lower back region setting another fire in his body. Those brash words and that sinfully enthusiastic body that spat so graciously was really something magnificent that gave his body holocaustic results. Kanda, whether he knew it or not, fed the fire he tried so sophomorically to smother. There was blood on his lips, his own of course. Still, it was the blood that Kanda had taken his dear time to take. Precious time, hemoglobin, and fetish should not be wasted. _Ever_.

Yuu fell to the ground and as he attempted to stumble back up, down leaned Ravi on all fours, hands over Kanda's firmly, knees rubbing into the ground. He wasn't some horny homosexual wanting quick satisfaction. Ravi was a starving young man who was, yes, horny, but for reasons unbeknownst to him, and there his burning curiosity fueled his actions. Kanda had called him a "_sadist."_ Its meaning was known clearly in the boy's mind as he watched his prey turn and fit beneath him shaking the blood from his wrist down his hand and making the wound in his shoulder gape with glee, however, Ravi disagreed firmly with that point of view.

Leaning into Kanda, the fighting knees of the exorcist punching his chest until their space between was so minimal, so constricting Ravi could feel Kanda's heartbeat. The anxious red-head slid his lips to the bottom of Kanda's ear, minding the shoulder that resisted so by pushing Yuu's head to the opposite side leaving the area of neck Ravi purred over completely revealed.

"Sadist?" his voice was wet and soft in Kanda's ear; it seemed to carry a characteristic tone of someone who had laughed themselves into a breathless hysteria. The notes continued, sucking on Kanda's lobe, "No, see…Those who fit under such a category enjoy the pain of others." And here the voice became deep and vibrated against Kanda's neck sending a painful shiver though his side, "I just wan'ta see _you_ in such conditions Kan-da-chan."

Kanda tried to knock the mouth off of him but a secret weapon unfolded from Ravi's mouth, a long firm tongue fell under his ear lobe. The small pink devil curling its way around the shape of its current flesh. He shuddered from deep within his chest, the sensation traveling all over his body affecting him in ways that struck confusion, fear, and oddity. Kanda's throat opened wetly, his lips following the example, the shiver stabbing at his toes and arms making him pull and push the limbs trying to shake off the feeling.

That was a mistake.

Ravi's hands drew and pinned Kanda's arms against the door behind them, the aggressor's legs dipping close, _too_ close to a source of throbbing mortification the submitting party had tried to ignore. In fact, this sudden movement to the area caused the bulge to pulse once, in a speed like wax on a body causing Kanda's legs to fold inward, gripping the man between them. Ravi reacted to this too; it aroused him, being so close to Kanda's crotch. The stoic samurai was actually _alive_ he was…_human_? Let's not go too far.

The red head's crimson mouth slipped around Kanda's neck, and like a cat holding the broken neck of a dead bird, he purred a short laugh onto the skin he held.

"Yuu-chan…" he said, the tongue that had sent chills about Kanda flicked as the words fell from Ravi's mouth, wetting the hair that his nose and eyes bathed in, "This won't be any fun if you give in so easily. I'll tell you now; I won't stop until I see you break. I promise."

"…bastard." the voice was small, and not at all like Kanda's regular tone. This one had a story of its own. There was a struggle, a side of him wanted to plead. Plea for Ravi to stop…for him to continue. Ravi was quickly untying the years of discipline Kanda had knotted and re-knotted so tightly, morning erections gone un-touched, horrid cravings turned into anger to prevent from truly satisfying his needs. On the other side, this was just wrong. Ravi was driven by revenge and planned on destroying Kanda. That alone was a disgusting sentiment. Somehow, the fact that two males were interacting in this manner didn't bother the disciplined samurai as much as the fact that he took pleasure in Ravi's anger towards him.

They both wanted it. They ran off of it: _Spite_. _Wickedness_. And they'd like hell supply it as long as they received some compensation in return.

Maybe if Kanda had grown accustom to such feelings…maybe then he could have fought back more, but now, he just wanted to discover his own body. Call it a twisted form of narcissism, but Kanda wanted himself as much as he needed Ravi's help. That red head was his guiding light to tapping into the chambers of pleasure that he had once hoped dead.

Perhaps it wasn't too bad…losing _this_ kind of battle, however, next time, and there would be a next time, Kanda would kick his ass.

It seemed Ravi was aware of Kanda's budding erection and toyed with this information in a teasing matter that made Kanda shiver into fits. A red tongue lapped at the neck and the strands of blue-black hair that stuck to it, teeth even, bruising Kanda's pretty translucent skin. This feeling, though simple, made the toy groan.

"Stop…this…"

"It's just a bit of tongue."

"Stop…" Kanda breathed, "Stop…"

"What?" this word kissed Kanda's collar Ravi working his coat and shirt off of Kanda's shoulders with his teeth and tongue. It was quite a skill. Moving and pulling his opponent's hands without once releasing them, he had succeeded easily in dropping the coat to Kanda's elbow and stretching that damn shirt across his shoulder, leaving a collar bone, a fine piece of flesh that pulsated mockingly, completely revealed.

The skin was bothered on Kanda's neck. He hated and loved the feeling knowing that Ravi had just left a mark. The discoloration was fresh and tingled with saliva. Ravi's mouth was warm and disturbing on the rest of his flesh. That boy had only unlocked a portion of his upper-body and already Kanda was aching. Unconsciously his fingers fell into Ravi's, his eyes closed, and his body pushed against the one above him.

"Don't…suck on that part." Kanda managed feeling Ravi's lips about his collar bone. It was a pattern. The lips would part, the tongue would probe, and then the teeth would pull everything further to some other destination. Kanda's eyebrows furrowed and released, he rolled to one side his legs trying to hide the erection between them. He wanted Ravi to move further down, quickly. His taut skin begged for the rough kisses, the teeth and that sinfully talented tongue, his increasingly hardening cock wanted the most attention though, pulling at Kanda's spine trying to make him pet the thing, give it _some_ attention, like a kid pulling at mommy's dress to go see some attraction. If Kanda wasn't going to respond to his body's cries, then his body would just have to force him.

Ravi grinned as he felt a rise from Kanda's back, curving only enough to itch that scratch the interesting peak between Kanda's legs supplied. The same peak that happened to be begging and inviting Ravi's leg to play.

"Ah, Kanda…" Ravi couldn't help but giggle, "…you're body is being so shameless. I'd love to take it in." Here a hand slid from Kanda's and trickled down the boy's body to that lovely erection, cupping it politely. Kanda pushed his head against Ravi's with a dirty expression and quite a moan, his eyelashes, nose and lips rolling softly, discreetly over Ravi's skin, like they were sharing a secret. "But I have to punish you right?" Ravi completed.

The last comment came out like a question only because of what Yuu Kanda had begun to say right afterwards.

"I'll fucking _kill_ you."

Ravi smirked. The statement came from the lips that were pressed roughly against his ear. That little bird wasn't dead yet. It was still coughing and chirping no matter how close it was to death. His wounds that were trying to clot over pulled apart cruelly as Ravi slid both hands to Kanda's hips. The bones there sharp and delicate feeling, slender like a woman. His fingers continued to the lower area of Kanda's spine.

"You're still talking Yuu-chan?" Ravi mention pulling Kanda across his lap into a straddling position. He was like clay. Clay that would burn you quietly.

Yuu kept his eyes closed as Ravi molded his body. Hands fell to his sides, his long body crooked: the lower area itching closer to Ravi's mouth. Heat flooded his check and rolled over his eyes making it difficult to squint them open, but he had to. Kanda wanted to see where he was, he wanted to see what Ravi was doing. The hand, or maybe two, under his coat kept Kanda's back propped in just the perfect position for Ravi's damp mouth to wiggle its way under his shirt and to the little nook in his belly again, introducing that poisonous tongue to the new area. Kanda's erection hummed with ecstatic fear making him inhale a long shuddered breath and exhale one just like it. A bloody nail, red with Ravi's vein, clenched between Kanda's teeth making his mouth water around the taste, and smothering a grunt into a soft breath. _Stop…stop. Stop. Stop…stop…st…_

It was obvious. Ravi had taken over Kanda. He won. And he'd never let Kanda forget it. However, he had to thank Kanda too. The anger he had felt in the beginning had receded. Not that he didn't still want to see Kanda break, that was now a goal of his. Images in his mind had mocked him into this experiment and the results were going to be fantastic.

Ravi wondered why Kanda's body was so receptive. He shivered when the exorcist coat fell from his frame, he gasped when Ravi removed his shirt and when he would bump the painful looking knot in his pants, but what Ravi enjoyed most, is the way he'd smother his moans by clenching his fists. It was _so_ cute, it made Ravi smile against the flesh he was devouring.

"_Ah_…Oh _fuck_! Ravi ss-top it!" Kanda's sharp, foggy voice demanded as his shoulders arched back towards the door behind him with a _thud_ his head followed, his neck jerking with his thin body. A few of Ravi's fingers had wondered up to a sensitive nipple after a brief meeting with his tongue and proceeded to tease the gentle area resulting in quite a lovely reaction from Kanda.

Ravi smirked and was pushed back by Kanda's hands gripping his shoulders which pulled him in at the same time; keeping Ravi a miserable distance from the section of abs he had been sucking at. Saliva glazed his warm smirk as he sat for a moment, listening to Kanda pant and huff and curse. It was only a slight touch and Kanda looked so weak already. Ravi chuckled and felt his erection nudging him gently. "_Now let's see who can last longer_" he thought taking a hand to Kanda's throbbing member still knocking in his pants. He brought another hand to the one on his wounded shoulder holding it in place as the connected body gushed a hot breath into the air between the two boys. Ravi moaned a laugh as Kanda's hand beat the skin it had punctured with ticking nails that dug into the back of the red head's shoulder. Kanda moaned as his body shook forward responding strikingly to the hand that squeezed his erection, and suddenly Kanda found himself hunched over, his mouth biting the red head's smiling lips. Suddenly Ravi found his tongue sliding over Kanda's teeth and pushing though to play with the shy tongue that stood inside. Hand's slid down Ravi's back to push him into the kiss to hold him closer, causing Ravi's hand to close a bit too firmly around Kanda making the long haired boy groan through him, nailing his back in place. Ravi gasped from Kanda's hands piercing a tender bit of skin and curved into the body against him.

They were both so warm, so positively so their eyes watered from their breath. When they were connected like this, they became one body. One beating heart that slammed about their frames slowly scratching away at their sense.

Ravi's finger twitched into Kanda's erection and the samurai jolted. Another finger joined it rubbing the pressure and this time a growl came from the lips that had fallen to Ravi's cheek. "…shit. Ravi…" Kanda said through clenched teeth feeling the embarrassing pre-cum that wet him. A loud "Damn-it" hit Ravi's ears from Kanda's throat.

_Ravi_ _won_.

Ravi smirked devilishly and brought his hands to Kanda's face petting the trembling body and licking the wet eyes that were closed so tightly. Salty were the tears in his mouth but sweet was the victory. He chuckled as he brought Kanda to the floor gently and balanced on the tips of his toes right, hovering over the palpitating body looking it over and grinning maliciously. There was blood on both of them, there was saliva on both of them, and there was sweat.

The red head stood and changed his shirt for Kanda's dropping the bloody garment over the partly naked body that glared softly at him. "You know _Yuu_-_chan_…" Ravi began as he buttoned the shirt that wasn't his, "I'm a man of my word." His hand was on the door knob twisting it slowly, "So I'll be making this up to you in the near future." A finger pulled his eye and his tongue stuck out playfully before leaving the room.

It was so God _damn_ hot that day.


End file.
